The decision of King Triton/Final battle (RaCAoTLM)
This is the scene where King Triton decides and the final battle takes place in and Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. the sea, Ryan is in hot pursuit to stop Ursula Ryan F-Freeman: I'll save you, Ariel. Ariel and Ursula Ursula: Poor Little Princess. It's not you and Ryan I'm after. Codula and I got bigger fish to... King Triton: Ursula, stop! Mark Lacey: You too, Codula. Codula: Well, well, well. Mark Lacey. chuckles I know you got the Staff of Harmony like Princess Meg's Mother. Ursula: Why, King Triton! Ha ha ha. How ARE you. King Triton: Let her go. Codula: Tough luck, Triton. Ariel belongs to us now. We made a deal. Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry! I.. I.. I didn't mean to. I didn't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Mark! Destroy the contract! and Triton uses the Staff and trident at the contract but it's not destroyed Ursula: You see? The contract's legal, binding and unbreakable. Megatron (Movie): Even for you and that Lacey human. Of course, like Codula, Ursula is always a girl with an eye for a bargain. Ursula: The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. the surface, Eric rows from the ship on a boat while Crash, Aryan and their friends follow Grimsby: Eric! What are you doing? Eric: Grim, I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again. Sci-Ryan: You're right. We will help you all the way. Aryan: Me too. Don't worry, Ariel! Your brother is coming to save you! Ursula and Triton Ryan F-Freeman: Come in, Aryan. Catch up with me. Urusla: Now, do we have a deal? Mark Lacey: Alright. You win. the Staff of Harmony to sign the contract signs the contract as well Codula: Ha! Then, it's done! is released and Triton withered and Ursula laugh Ariel: No. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! Sebastian: Oh, Your majesty.. Ernest Penfold: Oh crumbs. Mark Lacey saved Ariel. Ariel: Daddy? Ursula: on King Triton's crown At last. It's mine. Codula: up the Staff of Harmony Finally. The staff and Equestopia are mine. laughs Ryan F-Freeman: Why I oughta.. Ariel: You.. You monsters! grabs Codula by the hair then Codula pins Ryan to a rock next to Ariel Codula: Don't fool with us, you Connor Lacey friend! Ursula: He is right, you little brat! Contract or not, I'll... harpoon hits Ursula by the arm and one of Aryan's Keyblade hits Codula by the hand Codula: Ouch! Aryan in his techno-merman form with Princess Meg That hurt, you hero and that little human! Ursula: Eric Why you little troll. Ariel: Eric! Aryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Aryan: If you think you can take my sister, you have another thing coming. Ariel: Eric, Aryan, guys, look out! Ursula: Capture him! Codula: Sentinel Prime, you capture Meg too. and Jetsam attack while Sentinel grabs Meg Sebastian: Come on! Matau T. Monkey: Stella, Cyberlings, help them! Ryan, Stella, Meg and Ryantinal grabs Sentinel while Sebastian and Flounder fight Flotsam and Jetsam to free Eric Sentinel Prime: I know you work for these heroes, brother. You could have joined Linda Ryan and kill Connor Lacey. Ryantinal Prime: Not a chance. Ursula: Say goodbye to your sweetheart. Codula: Prepare for your love to join Megatron in the Allspark. makes Ursula miss and blasts Flotsam and Jetsam. Aryan makes Codula miss Meg and blasts Sentinel Prime, killing him, leaving his parts and head remain Ursula: Babies! My poor little poopsies. Codula: Sentinel! My poor partner. We were suppose to be in Linda's party next week. Queen Ryanara: Did he say party? Linda Ryan: Sci-Ryan! growls in anger as Ryan and Friends goes up to the surface with Ariel. Linda, Ryvine and his friends goes up Codula: That won't be the end! Staff of Harmony, make me Codula grow! the staff of Harmony use the tridant to grow bigger in size. On the surface Ariel: Eric, you've got to get away from here. Eric: No, I'm not leaving you. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, I hope we can beat the villains. Meg Griffin: Yes, Ryan. We are with you. as Ryvine, Linda and her friends float up in the air, Ursula and Codula comes to the surface as giants. Ariel, Meg, Ryan and Eric jumps to the sea and see the two villains laughing Ursula: very large You pitiful Insignificant fools! Codula: very large You think you can actually trying to beat me and Linda? I don't think so! Sean Ryan, his kids and you heroes are no match for me. I.. am... a King! Linda Ryan: And Ryvine and I are the Greatest Realm Travellers of all time! Bertram T. Monkey: Not if we stop you! Evil Anna: He's right. Eric: Look out! tentacles comes down but the heroes manage to dodge her quickly) Codula: Now we are the rulers of Equestopia and all the ocean! Ursula: The waves obey our ever whim! [Meg and Eric gets pushed by a wave Ariel: ERIC! Ryan F-Freeman: Meggy-Peggy! Ursula: The sea and all its spoils.. Bow to my power! Codula: Including Equestopia and the worlds beyond the 16 realms. create a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks Sci-Ryan: She's making a storm! Evil Anna: We could win. swims to Ariel and hangs onto a rock Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Ariel. I am here. Ariel: Thanks. Sci-Ryan against Linda Ryan Sci-Ryan: You killed Connor Lacey. Now, I will defeat you! his Keyblade Linda Ryan: Bring it on! and Sci-Ryan fight. Cody fights Twivine and defeats her Ryantinal Prime: Princess Meg, what do we do? Princess Meg: I know. Meg and I use the Dark Oathkeeper Keyblade. Matau T. Monkey: Let me help. Primus' spark power to grow into the size of Thunderwing and swats Linda's friends away Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yahoo! summons his Keyblade and spins at Linda, sending her and her Friends far away Coco Bandicoot: Well done, brother! Danger Mouse: Yeah, Crash Prime! Ernest Penfold: Hooray for Crash Prime! Bertatron: Looks like we can fight. out his Keyblade Let's dance, Ryan's mother. Queen Ryanara: Bring it. fight then Ryanara defeats and sends Bertatron far away Eric. He climbs to one of the shipwrecks. To Ryan and Ariel, hanging onto a rock Ryvine Sparkle: You sure have some guts, Ryan. at the rock falls to the bottom of the whirlpool Ryan F-Freeman: Ariel! I'll save you! into the whirlpool after her Sci-Ryan: Come on, guys. We can handle Ryvine. Activate Rocket Boots. flies to one of the shipwrecks As Matau grabs Meg and Princess Meg Dory: Let's hurry! Aryan: If anything happens to Ariel, I won't forgive Mal. Evil Anna: Me too. and Codula blasts the bolts at Ariel but, Ryan blocks them with his Keyblade Ryvine Sparkle: You think you can prove Linda is the best? Sci-Ryan: No, but I prove otherwise. his magic to send him flying then get chased by Brian Ryvine Sparkle: Yikes! I'm outta here! runs away Queen Ryanara: See ya later! Don't forget to write! Matau T. Monkey: Here's the wind-up and the pitch! Meg and Princess Meg, Who are holding onto Meg's Dark Oathkeeper Aryan: To victory and beyond! launched and flies with his two Keyblades Codula: crazily Prepare to join Queen Athena in the heavens! Ursula: So much for true love! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh! Ariel This is it, Ariel. Goodbye, cruel world! Wait. I know. his Keyblade and fires a beam at Ursula steers the ship at Ursula. She gets impaled. Meg and Princess Meg impales Codula in the chest and Aryan slashes through Codula screams in pain and she dies Codula: screams Gah!!! I'm dying! What a twril! What a twril! dies the same way as Ursula Meg Griffin: Eric to shore Phew. on the sand DangerMouse: Princess Meg Ursula's gone now. Sci-Ryan: I don't get what's worse, guys. Seeing Codula and Ursula die or that joke. Bertram T. Monkey: Phew. Glad that's over. Sci-Ryan: Where's Ryan? Meg Griffin: Oh. He is got on shore by Ariel. the Trident and Staff falls Triton and everything is back to normal Mark Lacey: from the spell I'm free! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts